


50 Kiss Prompts

by Ghostbender96



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 50 kiss prompt, Adrinette, Adrino, DJWifi, F/F, F/M, IM DROWNING, Julerose - Freeform, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lukanette, M/M, Marcthaniel, Marichat, Marigami, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Tumblr, adrigami, alyadrien, alyanette - Freeform, i clearly dont know the names of ships, kashimalin-fanfiction, ladrien, lukadrien, lukagami, ninette, theres so many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostbender96/pseuds/Ghostbender96
Summary: Miraculous 50 kiss prompts from tumblr (kashimalin-fanfiction).Each drabble stands alone (unless otherwise noted but I doubt it). The characters will be listed in the chapter titles, feel free to skip around. You can follow me on tumblr at ghostbender96. Enjoy!
Kudos: 13





	1. Ladybug & Viperion

**1\. Small kisses littered across the other’s face.**

_Breathe_ , Ladybug thought to herself. _Just breathe_.

She tried to move again only to lose all the air out of her lungs with a searing pain down her back. This was bad. Really bad. She could hear footsteps barreling towards her. She knew it wasn’t Chat. He had his own wipe out on the other side of Paris, courtesy to the akuma’s laser gun. _Of course Hawk Moth would go after kids playing laser tag_.

Ladybug partially braced herself as she felt hands lift her, but she knew she couldn’t make an escape either way. She was suddenly pressed against a brick wall, albeit lightly, while the hands scurried over her sitting form. Flashes of black and mint green weaved in and out of her sight. A relieved breath escaped her, immediately followed by that hot pain she was unfortunately becoming accustomed to.

“I told you to wait for me!” An angry boyfriend’s voice said to her. If she wasn’t already wincing from the pain, she would have reeled back from the bite of his voice. He’s never spoken to her like that before, as Marinette or Ladybug.

“Sorry,” she wheezed. Clenching her eyes, she tried again. “Chat hurt. Couldn’t wait.” A deep breath, an escaped tear. “My fault.”

Viperion pressed his forehead against hers. “No, sweetheart,” he breathed and pressed a feather light kiss to her forehead as her eyes widened. “It’s not your fault.” A kiss to her temple. “Never your fault.” Her cheek. “It’s Hawk Moth’s.” Her nose. “Although.” Her other cheek. “Your stubbornness.” Her other temple. “Could use some work.”

With a rush of adrenaline she pressed a hand to his chest. “You know.” It wasn’t a question. He knows. She knows he knows. Well, she didn’t know he knew five seconds ago, but now she knows that he knows. And that smug smile on his face now that he knows she knows that he knew, or knows?

“Your excuses could use a little more work too, my love.” He used a finger on her chin to close her still gaping mouth and pressed one more kiss to it. “Now let's go do this the right way.”

“The right way?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“With me watching your back.”


	2. Chat Noir & Marinette

**2\. A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.**

Marinette had felt heartbreak when Adrien just silently stood there as Lila spilled the secret of her feelings for him. She knew the look in his eyes. It was the same look Ladybug had given Chat Noir as she told him there was another boy she loved. But nothing, absolutely nothing, prepared her for the moment Chat Noir would turn Ladybug down. If her heart broke at the soft sound of Adrien’s “ _désolé,_ ” then it completely shattered when Chat said the same words to her.

“ _There’s someone else_ ,” he said. “ _You’re too late,_ ” is what she heard.

And now, not even a full 12 hours after Chat Noir had said those words to her, she was sure the shatters were vaporized. Because she was cradled to his chest as he ran.

She had tried keeping away the akuma that seemed to be hovering over her shoulder, but, just like the heartbreak, it just wouldn’t go away. She thought about transforming and just running away from it when Chat beat her to it.

He landed on her balcony in a crouch, still holding her to him. Marinette wanted to shove him away, escape to her bed, and let Tikki deal with the invading insects. But the second she looked up, she was lost in his eyes. So deep and caring and worrying and-

“Are you okay?” His voice was that soft rumble that haunted her dreams the night before. All she could do was squeeze her eyes and bow her head. “Oh, Princess.”

If you asked Chat Noir, he’d say he was going for her forehead. If you asked Marinette, she’d say she was just going to look him in the eye and say she would be fine. Both of them would say it was just a small, accidental brush of their lips.

She was just about to stutter out an apology when she noticed the way his eyes flashed back to her lips, his cheeks tingeing the slightest pink. It was her new favorite shade.

“Chat,” she breathed, inching closer to him again. Her heart was still breaking as their lips met once more, but she didn’t stop. Her hand moved to his hair, pressing him deeper into her kiss as if it would take away the pain.

He pulled away from her, shifting to a position where he could intertwine himself with her. She wanted to ask the millions of questions on her tongue, but when he purred in that beautiful voice “ _ma princesse_ ,” all her thoughts were lost.


	3. Chat Noir & Rena Rouge

**3\. A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.**

If you had told Chat Noir three months ago that he’d be making heart eyes at Rena Rouge while they slow danced in front of a burnt down Notre-Dame, he would have laughed. He’d tell you that he was in love with Ladybug and there was no way the great cathedral would fall.

A lot can happen in three months.

Like finding out the love of your life is that cute girl in class that has a crush on you. Coming out as pansexual. Finding out your best friend put you on a “free pass” list after getting drunk and making out for a couple hours. Watching a giant monument burn for days and not being able to do anything about it because you’re the epitome of destruction. Being told that the love of your life/cute girl with a crush on you and best friend have been in a relationship alongside her best friend who you thought was your best friend’s only girlfriend and-

“I think I’m in love with you,” he whispered. She leaned back just enough to look at his face with her masked covered eyebrows nearly touching her hairline. Her arms never left his neck but he tightened his on her waist as if she was pulling away. “I- I mean I know you and I don’t have to be together for this, us, our relationship with Marinette and Nino to work. And I’m not saying you have to return my feelings-”

“Chat-,” Rena tried.

“-if I made you uncomfortable I’m so sorry. I know I have a tendency to come on a bit strong sometimes and it’s really-”

“Adrien,” she interrupted, louder this time. She watched as Chat Noir closed his mouth with a clunk and a gulp. Giggling she reached up to cup his face between her hands. “Kiss me,” she whispered, eyes fluttering closed as she pushed up on her toes to reach him.

Without hesitation, he leaned down and captured her lips with his. He allowed himself to get completely lost in her. The way her body held firm to his, unlike Marinette’s who curves into him or Nino who forms around him. Her upper lip had a tendency to pull to the left and her teeth were a bit sharper than their partners’. He loved her and everything he knew about her and everything he would learn about her. It wasn’t the first time he fell in love, but it felt just as beautiful as every other time.


	4. Adrien & Ladybug

4\. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.

He didn’t know why his father did this to him. But he did, and there was nothing he could do about it. He’d think “he’s so dead,” but that just wasn’t true. Adrien would politely smile, said he had a nice time, and go off to his room.

If his mind wandered to a very intricately choreographed anime style fight between him and said father, could anyone blame him?

“Romance you two! Come on! Show some love!” An adorable squeak slipped out of Ladybug as the photographer continued to yell at them. Her tense hands held him loosely on his shoulders and his fingertips barely touched the small of his back. Her eyes burned holes into his chest and his were aimed far over her head so they wouldn’t have to look at each other.

He bowed his head slightly so she knew he was about to talk to her. “I am so sorry about this.” If he were transformed he would have had no problem with this. Posing as if he were in love with her, which he very much was, was not only easy behind the mask, but very much often done. He felt exposed somehow now.

“Fine! You’re fine- I- I mean it’s fine. Not you’re fine. Not that you’re not fine! I mean- I-” a very cute frustrated grunt came out of her, but she looked thankful when the photographer started calling to them again. He couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his lips and he so badly just wanted to bury his head in her neck. He had to remind himself that Chat had certain freedoms with her that Adrien didn't. He was about ready to tell her his secret identity just to lift some of the awkwardness between them.

“A kiss! Brilliant!” The photographer shouted. Two very red, one more embarrassed and one more angry, faces turned towards him. “A kiss will help bring the romance to life! Write this down for the next photo shoot as well.” He spoke to his assistant. Adrien groaned and let his head fall slightly back.

“Next photo shoot?” Ladybug squeaked.

“The one with Chat Noir and Chloe.” Adrien explained to her. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. “My father’s designs are based on you two. The images have to be mirrored.”

Ladybug snorted, some of the red finally leaving her face and her shoulder relaxed slightly. “Chloe kissing Chat Noir? Oh please. That’s something I would pay to see.” He gaped at her almost angrily. “She’d never. And he’d never. It would be hilarious to watch them both throw a fit.”

He tried to suppress the smile at the thought. He knew Chloe didn’t really like Chat Noir. He really would not have to do much, she’d take care of that for him. “It wouldn’t last long. The photographer has been dying to replace her with Marinette anyways.” He suddenly froze and blushed slightly at the realization he was very probably going to have to kiss his friend.

“Marinette?!” Ladybug nearly choked on the word.

Adrien rubbed the back of his head, scowling when he heard the photographer reprimand him before calling for them to kiss again. “I guess a year or so ago he caught a picture of them during an akuma attack. He initially asked my father for her in the photo shoot but Chloe intercepted. Though, if there’s a required kiss I’m pretty sure she’d hand Marinette over on a silver platter.”

“Think he’ll settle for a kiss on the cheek?” She whispered conspiringly. Normally he’d argue, just for the chance to kiss her, but seeing as whatever was captured here he would have to repeat with Chloe (or Marinette), he was actually very grateful.

“Worth a shot.” He whispered back and readily moved to dip his lips towards her cheek. What he wasn’t ready for was her to do the same. What neither of them were easy for was absolute electric shock of their lips’ contact.

“Perfect! Beautiful! Again! More passion!” The photographer’s shouts and camera clicks were a muffled background sound compared to the pulsing blood in their ears.

Channeling Chat Noir, and deciding kissing Marinette later on was not a horrifying thought at all, he dipped his head again. She met him halfway, letting her lips carefully caress his with every move. They didn’t separate for a long time, long after the photographer called for a short set break.


	5. Adrien & Marinette

5\. Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.

This was not happening. There was no possible way this was happening. There was shouting coming from everywhere, but all Marinette could do was stand in complete stilled shock as she watched her childhood home crumble before her. How could she be so stupid?! Her scattered brain couldn’t remember if she had extra cookies for Tikki so she had ran home to recharge. Of course the akuma followed her. Of course it did. Because that’s what they did.

“Are you okay?!” Nino’s voice broke into her stupor seconds before Alya crashed into her side. 

“My parents-” Marinette choked. She started sobbing and crashed to her knees.

“Don’t worry!” Alya quickly shouted, landing with Marinette onto the street. “Ladybug will set everything back. Everything will be fine.”

“They weren’t there.” She cried softly. A body shuddering sob broke through her as Chat Noir’s shouts became louder, angrier. She shook her head, she needed to get back out there. “Help me find them.” She took in a deep shuddering breath. “You go to the park, I’ll-”

“Marinette!” A scream tore through the air. Adrien was barreling towards them in the most awkward and ungraceful way she’d ever seen. Alya wrenched away from her mere seconds before the boy tackled her. She was being squeezed so tightly and she hardly had any brain power to process the events. “Are you insane?!” He whispered into her ear. “Why would you lead him here?! You could’ve gotten hurt.” He pulled away slightly to make sure Alya and Nino were out of ear shot. “I know where the akuma is, if we go now-”

He cut himself off when he looked at her face. She didn’t seem particularly shocked (but he had realized not long ago that she’d figured him out and they simply just didn’t mention it), rather she seemed angry.

“You stupid cat.” She hissed, shaking her head and throwing her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, almost not wanting to go back into the battle so soon. He wanted to feel her breathe, appreciate the way she was still held together while everything in the city fell apart, while he fell apart. But they spent too many years fighting to let this one go too far.

Before he could think, Marinette pulled him down into a deep, searing kiss. It wasn’t romantic, their teeth clunked and he didn’t have time to pucker, but it was a lifeline, and he breathed her, drank her, absorbed her. Her fists wrangled his hair and his squeezed her hips.

“Alright you two!” Alya reprimanded, sending them flying apart. “You two can do that later when Adrien sneaks over. Right now you need to go find your parents!”

Marinette blushed and Adrien laughed. So much for secret identities and relationships.


End file.
